


Sneaky Cuddles

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You try to sneak up on Elijah.





	Sneaky Cuddles

You peeked around the corner. Elijah was reading a book on the couch. His back was facing you, and you took that as an opportunity to sneak up on him. Was it a good idea? Maybe not. But you weren’t about to let this chance pass by, especially if you somehow ended up being successful.

You dropped to the ground and crawled behind the couch as quietly as you could. When you were right up against it, you slowly raised your head up until your eyes were poking up over his shoulder. You smiled to yourself and held your breath for a moment.

“I can your heartbeat,” Elijah said, calmly turning the page in his book.

“Aww,” you pouted.

You stood up and leaned over the back of the couch. Unfortunately, you leaned forward too far too fast and saw the seat rising to meet your face. Before you could even try to brace yourself, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around you.

You blinked, eyes wide. Elijah had caught you, and now you were sitting sideways on his lap. The best part? He was still reading like nothing happened, which meant his arms were around you.

You were frozen in shock for a moment. Then you decided it was probably best that you got up.

“You can stay if you’d like,” he said.

Well, you were comfy. And you had no real reason to get up, especially since Elijah just said you could stay.

You relaxed, resting your head in the crook of his neck. The two of you stayed there for a while until you started to get sleepy. You closed your eyes.

Elijah glanced down and saw you asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of your head.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Klaus returned to the compound he started looking for Elijah. He entered one of the rooms and stopped.

You and Elijah were snuggled up together on the couch, asleep. A book was lying on the end table next to the couch.  
Klaus smiled softly and left the room, finding himself glad that you had come into their lives.


End file.
